


The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but it is still on the list

by toyota_camery



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyota_camery/pseuds/toyota_camery
Summary: Re-imagine of what happened in the cell when Dream revives Tommy.
Kudos: 6





	The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but it is still on the list

"No No stop!" Tommy cried as Dream landed another precise blow to the younger boy's abdomen.

But Dream didn't. He was tired of listening to the boys complaining, tired of the disbelieve in his clear superiority over the boy, and sick of the words Tommy was shouting at his supposed abuser because Dream wasn't an abuser, he was a helper, and he was helping Tommy see who he truly is.

Dream wound his fist back, thumb over his fingers as he prepared to throw another perfect punch that he had clearly mastered over years of training and years of practice, and with a sickening crunch, Tommy cried out in pain and held his jaw as his other hand moved to protect his head as he fell to the floor, curling up into the fetal position to protect himself from Dream.

The boy laid on the floor, blood dripping from his nose and mouth with black eyes forming and scrapes along both his knees as he fell to the ground.

Dream started to laugh as he slowly looked at the lifeless body beneath him as he moved with mechanical precision to lick the blood off his hand from beating Tommy to a bloody pulp, slightly moving his ceramic mask in the process. He watched as Tommy drew his final breath, sighing as he thought of everything he had done, remembering all the times in the past that this young boy had been a bother to him, causing him unnecessary strife and pain.

This young boy had been the source of all his problems while simultaneously fixing them too. Tommy created attachment onto the server, showing that everyone had a vulnerable side including himself, but he had fixed that by removing himself from George and Sapnap's good wishes. This boy had also been the source of all his problems and finally sending Dream here, in this lifeless prison, filled with nothing but his own words carved into the wall and the crying obsidian, which is slowly leaving a divot in the floor where the drops fall.

Dream begins to laugh again, wheezing his laughter out, sounding like a tea kettle when the water begins boiling when suddenly he hears a cry come from the other side of the lava. He turns and moves the heavyweight ceramic mask to align with his eyes better to try and see across the lava, to no avail as the lava formed an opaque wall between him and the unknown man. Soon he recognizes the voice to be Sam, the unforgiving warden, crying. He nearly hears the man slump to his knees as he looks through the secret hideouts that allow him to see into the main cell. Dreams laughter began anew as he realized that Sam would be the one to tell everyone that Tommy was dead. His ears perked with a new noise as he tunes into the words that Sam was saying as he was screaming, "How could you do this?" and "No no I was too late". 

Dream turns to the area in which he knew Sam was watching him form and flipped him off with both hands and cackled as Sam cried out in pain in seeing his adopted son dead on the floor beneath him.

Suddenly Dream hears a drip on the floor and looks down to see blood dripping from his mask, he turns his back into the corner of the cell where no one could see him and he removed it, careful not to disturb whatever was growing underneath the mask. He carefully wipes it clean with precise hands, being sure to not get any blood stuck in the mesh of eyeholes of the mask.

Dream puts the mask back on, being sure to tightly secure the thing back on his head before turning around again. He recognizes when Sam leaves him alone with the body of his child nemesis when he hears a quiet "You will pay for this".

It has been two days since that little fucker messed up the last time and Dream finally decided it was time to pull out the knowledge of the book to bring the little brat back.

With trembling hands Dream pulls the new book out of the chest. The original book had been one riddled with so much power it had nearly destroyed him when he opened it, the pages crinkling as he turned them and blew the dust off the pages. Unfortunately, because of his ill-fated time scheduled for this -- his-- prison he had to write down the book from memory, which thankfully he memorized before the book destroyed itself. 

This book had none of the old ones' mysterious qualities, but this book yielded the same power and no one knew of its existence, besides himself of course, which was even better. 

Dream opened this book and with a heavy thunk Dream hit the back wall, flung across the room because of the power this book had. The book emitted an ethereal light as the rest of the room turned black in his eyes, having only the vision to see the book. Red ropes begin creeping from the book, seemingly to come within the pages themselves and they wrap around Dreams hands, trapping them to the page. With a grunt Dream vigorously shakes his hands, hoping to dislodge the vines. With no luck the ropes get even tighter around his limbs, tying them to the page leaving only enough room to hold the book comfortably. As Dream continues to pour over the book he becomes oblivious to the vines that come traveling up through the book and begin tying themselves around his torso and creeping their way through his mask, forcing their way through the eye holes and into his hair but dream paid no mind thanks to the magic of the book. 

Dream continues to look through the book, relearning everything that he had taught himself before. 

Then, with a readying breath, he slowly disentangles himself from the vines as he stands up from his crouched position as his vision lifted to see the decomposing body in the corner.

He raised his arms, careful of each muscle that is required, he tensed each muscle as it was used, preparing himself for the pain that was sure to come his way because no great task came without a punishment of equal measure. 

He started chanting in an unknown language and the only words recognizable were Tommy and death. 

Dream began shifting across the room, picking his feet up and placing them with mechanical precision, as if he was being taken control of. He threw his arms into the air and continued chanting. The purple sheen across the walls highlighted his face and arms as he continued dancing around the room, careful to not get too close to the lava.

Suddenly Dream came to a stop and dropped to his knees next to Tommy. With a sinister view in mind, he carefully lifted Tommy's head and cradled it to his chest, crying in pain as he realized what he had done, but he was not done chanting yet. The chanting grew quieter, softer as he held the boy in his arms and rocked back and forth hoping that this small motion will make him feel something again.

In an instant, something seems to have changed. Dream looked down in shock, noticing the blood on Tommy's face and the remnants of blood on his hand, and quickly put it together. He had done this. He had done this and no one stopped him, not even himself. Dream growled a guttural sound as he realized what had happened, he had strayed too far from the good side. He had tried to just dip his toes into the water but something had gripped him, he remembered feeling those slimy, ghastly hands tightening around his neck as they pulled him into the quiet abyss that he had toed. 

There was nothing to see or hear for a long time when he was in there. Just remembering the pain. A gruesome pain that only alleviated when he did the same to others but that was no excuse. He should have been stronger. Stronger for himself and others.

Then as if nothing had happened Dream began chanting again, this time pacing around the room. When suddenly someone began materializing from Tommy's chest. Dream stopped chanting, instead, staring at the seemingly painful creation before him.

He heard groaning as Tommy began forming before him. Dream stood there shocked that this had worked.

Soon Tommy had fully materialized but something was off, he was far too tall and Dream looked at him in concern thinking something had happened to him during the process.

Then Tommy cleared his throat and all was clear.

"Wilbur, your back!" Dream laughed joyously, surprised but glad that the man he had teamed up with so many times with had been saved. TI must have worked because Tommy had always kept a lock of Wilburs hair around his neck.

"Wilbur?"

The taller man slowly turned as he took in everything surrounding him but something was off. The man's movements were a little too slow, a little too pained, as if he had been in one position for too long. 

"I was better off dead you bastard"

and with that Wilbur loomed over Dream as he threw his first punch.

"No wait Wilbur, we can talk this out" Dream cried frantically as he threw his malnourished arms up above him, hoping to protect from this zombie-like version of Wilbur.

This version of Wilbur paid no mind to his former friend, seeming to forget everything that they had been through together, just looking for punishment.

Dream fell to the ground in surprise of this first punch but quickly got back up, protecting himself as he yelled "Common man, we've been through so much together, you won't do this to an old friend now would you?"

But this version of Wilbur paid his words no head and he swung his leg out to sweep Dream off his feet. Dream countered by jumping over the leg and he threw his first punch back, aiming for the heart. Wilbur laughed as the blow cracked his ribs but he felt no pain. He continued to press onto Dream trapping him in the back corner. 

Wilbur smiled as he leaned over to wipe sweat from the shorter man's chin and began talking.

"I watched over Tommy after I died y'know. I watched over him, not to protect him but to see what was happening, and you, my friend were a major cause of all of Tommy's pain, And that's something I cannot forgive. And I promised myself that if I was ever revived I would come down on you and come down on you hard. Do you understand?" 

With that final sentence zombie-like Wilbur reached up to cruelly caress the ceramic mask as the man whimpered in fear, remembering all the times that this man ruined lives and kept his deathly promises. But Dream tried not to let his fear show as with a mighty grunt he pushed Wilbur back and in quick succession punched him three times, each time being stronger than the last. But zombie and prisoner were well matched. They equaled each blow to one another. Wilbur grunted in pain and responded with a quick one-two which Dream weaved and soon their loud voices gained the attention of someone else in the prison.

"What is going on here" Sam boomed as the lava flow dripped to a stop and he could see the entire contents of the cell.

Sam stepped onto the moving bridge drawing his sword as he came close. 

Wilbur laughed and whispered to Dream, "My savior"

The platform connected with the main cell with a satisfying click and when Wilbur moved to embrace the other man, Sam decapitated Wilbur with a sickening blow and said to the fallen head "Go back to the dead where you belong"

Dream began quietly laughing in the corner and soon it turned into a loud wheeze as he realized the bizarreness of the past 30 minutes. 

Sam turned to him and smiled a sad smile and spoke quietly but firmly and said "Man, I loved you but there is nothing I can do for you now, there is nothing I can do."

Dream stared at him, confused, and before he could even raise a hand to protect himself, Sam plunged his sword into Dreams abdomen.

As Dream choked and spluttered on his own blood, Sam wiped a tear from his eye and said "The last thing I want to is hurt you, but it is still on the list" and with this final statement, he plunged the sword even deeper into Dreams stomach and cried out in pain as he took his last breath from his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this so thanks!


End file.
